Dragonball Mirai Z
by Janemba
Summary: Mirai Trunks has just returned to his own timeline, but he never expected a certain female android to turn his life around.
1. Default Chapter

DRAGONBALL MIRAI Z EPISODE 1 by Janemba  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or DBZ and I never will.  
This is my first fic, so be nice and R&R!  
  
"This is for Gohan!" Trunks yelled as he quickly disintegrated Juannagou to tiny pieces. He turned around and laid eyes on Juanna's sister Juuhachigou. She had a mixed feelings right now. First disbelief, in which her supposed indestructable brother was nothing more than blackened ashes. Second horror, obviously she was next. Trunks was approaching slowly, he wanted to savor every moment of tearing the androids that terrorized his timeline for nearly twenty years now limb from limb. What startled him was that Juuhachigou hadn't moved since. She could have at least run away. that's what she should have done.  
"Go ahead and kill me, it doesn't matter anymore."   
Trunks was startled by this. He knew this must be another mind game. But it wasn't.  
Then he took a glance at the beautiful android and saw tears in her eyes. They weren't those steel blue that still haunted his dreams where his family and friends die over and over again......  
"No." Trunks solemnly (sp?) replied.  
Juuhachigou just looked at him with a blank stare as if he were crazy, he wouldn't just let her go like this.  
"Get out of here now, before I change my mind."  
Juuhachigou would ponder his actions later, she just took his invitation and left.  
**************   
  
Trunks arrived home to CC a few minutes later and told Bulma about the fight and how the androids stood no chance. Of, course minus the fact that he let Juuhachigou go. he just didn't want his mom to worry, most people would if a killer android was still on the loose. Maybe he could find Juuhachigou tomorrow, when Bulma would leave on a buisness trip for a few days.  
**************  
  
Trunks woke up the next morning to hear Bulma packing. He took a shower and went downstairs to make himself breakfast.  
"Bye Trunks! I'll see you in a few days, honey!" Bulma yelled as she walked through the door. After breakfast, Trunks left to find Juuhachigou. After several hours of not being able to find her at all, he went back home, plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. Then, he turned to the news and saw a reporter standing in front of a mob surrounding Juuhachigou.  
"I'm Ben Dover reporting at Hope City as this angry group of citizens have the apparently helpless android Juuhachigou surrounded. As it seems-"  
With that Trunks left his house and went to Hope City. He couldn't understand the feelings he had for her, he was supposed to hate her she was half responsible for most of the population's death. And yet, there was something special about her....... BAH! Women would always be an enigma.  
************  
  
Juuhachigou raised her hand into the air and threw a light blast to ground and escaped. She flew to a small house in the middle of the woods, where she and her brother lived.  
When she landed to open the door, Trunks landed right behind her.  
"What do you want?" Juuhachigou asked very annoyed. She just wished everyone would leave her alone. "If you want to finish me off now, then go ahead I don't care anymore"  
She started to cry again. Then it hit him.  
"Now you know how it feels, to lose somebody you care about, that's what you did to me." Trunks replied.  
"I don't need you to make me feel worse than I already do."  
Trunks didn't understand why he just didn't finish her off already, anyone else would have. Vegeta would never let him live this down if he were alive. He knew he would regret what he was going to do, but he really felt sorry for her seeing her all depressed and just wanting to die.  
"You should move on about this, you can't stat depressed like this. All you need is a second chance to live a normal life."  
"Why are you doing this? We've been enemies ever since I can remember."  
"Ever since you can remember! Of cousre! You only remember the last 20 years because of that fucked up Dr. Gero when he erased your memory! It's not your fault."  
"Well, on my trip to the past, the Juuhachigou was able to redeem herself, I think you could too." Trunks said.  
They were eye to eye, after a few minutes of silence Trunks flew back home.  
**********  
  
An hour later, Trunks sat down on the couch, pulled up the coffee table in front of him and laid a box of pizza on the table. He was just about to sink his teeth into a slice when he heard the doorbell ring  
"Mom can't be home so soon can she?"  
When Trunks opened the door he saw someone who definetly not Bulma, it was Juuhachigou.   
"Oh! It's you! Please come in, come in!"  
"Hi......um I was wondering if I could um.... stay here since I really need somebody to talk to about this....." Juuhachigou said with her head looking at her shoes.  
"Oh sure, I could use some company with my mom gone on a buisness trip."  
"You still live with your mom? That's pretty sad." she said with the first smile she had in a long time.  
"Are you hungry? I just ordered some pizza and-"  
"Sure." she said cutting him off.  
After they ate they watched one of the movies that was under the television.   
"I'm really grateful for your hospitality and kindness, and believe me that you'd never hear me say that."  
"You're welcome"  
As they stared at each other without paying any attention to the movie the next thing they knew, were locked in a passionate kiss.  
*************  
  
When the movie was over, Juuhacigou was asleep with her head on Trunks' shoulder. He carried her upstiars and placed her in one of the guest rooms. As he was leaving, he felt something tugging at his shirt. Trunks turned around and had Juuhachigou pull him down on top of her. He gave her a deep, passionate kiss and with a snicker on his face, pulled the covers on top of them.  
  
"I love you Trunks"  
"I love you too." he said as he whispered in her ear.  
  
The End   
So, was it good, bad, stupid, corny, or, too damn horny tell me in your reviews!  
  
Stay tuned for Dragonball Mirai Z episode II when Trunks and Juuhachigou go to planet Namek to revive all the people killed by the androids, including the fallen Z warriors.  



	2. Chapter 2

DRAGONBALL MIRAI Z EPISODE II by Janemba  
  
Always remember to R&R!  
  
Wassup! Janemba is back and is writing his second fic and if you don't like it, well then fuck you! I'm a cranky little demon so don't piss me off! And if you haven't read DRAGONBALL MIRAI Z EPISODE I then you should read that first.  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters(except the villains) and I never will. But I wouldn't mind owning Juuhachigou. ^_^  
***********  
  
Where we last left off, Trunks and Juuhachigou had fallen in love(ain't that purty!^_^) and have been living together for about a week now. Things are getting pretty boring around the house, but not for much longer.  
***********  
  
It took some getting used too, but eventually Bulma got used to the fact that she had one of the androids that killed all but a few thousand people on this planet, living under the same roof as her.  
"Sigh......" she said as she plopped onto a couch in the living room after a hard days work in the lab doing only kami knows what. She looked to her left and picked up a picture of her and Vegeta. It was the only one she had of them together. Obviously, Vegeta just stood there with his arms crossed and an "I don't give a damn about you" kind of look on his face. Even though, she still loved him with all of her heart.  
"I wish you didn't have to go Vegeta, I really miss you." She softly said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was so caught up in the moment that she was oblivious to the fact that Trunks was watching her from the staircase.  
"She's so sad, too bad there's nothing we can do about it. Or is there........hmmmmmmm."  
"Hey mom, let's say that there might be a way we could bring back dad and Gohan, and Goku and everyone else."  
"Oh, yeah and maybe Freiza wasn't really a bad guy if you get to know him." Bulma said sarcastically(sp?)  
"No, really! I'm dead serious!"  
"Oh, and what preytell can do that now? Piccolo is dead and so is Kami after he murged with Piccolo."  
"No, we can go to Namek and use the dragonballs there to bring back everyone with the dragonballs on that planet."  
"But we don't have the proper machinery to get there! Face it Trunks, there's no way we get there even if we tried."  
"This is Capsule Corp! They most technologically advanced company in the world! There has to be something!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"Well.....there might be something in the basement somewhere." Bulma said while searching her mind.  
************  
  
Trunks and Bulma went to the dark and smelly C.C basement. Bulma punched in the code for the electronic padlock on the wall. They walked down the steps and turned on a light at the end of the staircase. Their were many of Bulma's "reject" inventions such as a gas powered toaster oven (we find that in Dr. Gero's lab in one episode.) and a bag you atach to your dog's ass when it does it's "buisness".  
Then, Bulma came up to a spice rack full of old capsules.  
"Hmmm.... let's see now..... air car, house, Vegeta's old saiyan armor, ah, here it is!"  
Bulma raced upstairs and onto the front lawn. She threw the capsule onto the ground, it exploded revealing a giant spaceship. It was a dull yellow color and had Capsule Corporation written in bold letters.  
"You'd better pack your bags now son, we're leaving tomorrow!"  
************  
  
Within the hour, Juuhachigou returned from her shopping and came into her room through the open window. After she put all of her new clothes in the closet (half of which she'll never wear because she has so many.) she walked out and decided on getting a snack from the fridge. As she passed by Trunks' room she looked in and saw him packing a suitcase.  
"What are you doing?" she asked him.  
"Oh, I guess nobody told you that tomorrow we're going to planet Namek to use the dragonballs there to bring back everyone who's been killed by....well, you know."  
"Hey, I didn't get a say in this, just because you're nice enough to let me live doesn't mean that you and your mom can control my every move you know."  
"So, you're not going?" Trunks asked.  
"I didn't say that, besides, what would I do with you and Bulma not around?"  
"You could stay with Chi Chi." suggested Trunks.  
"Yup, I'm definetly coming with you now!" (No offense to Chi Chi and her fans.)  
"Then, you'd better go pack your bags now, knowing you you'd take everything in that closet of yours that you can cram into your suitcase."  
Juuhachigou playfully punched him in the arm and left with a smirk on her face. She'd only known Trunks personally for a week and she already liked him. It felt as if they were destined to be together. First, he comforted her about Juuana's death-which was kinda strange because he was the one to kill him- , then he let her into his home and offer her food and hospiality along with a roof over her head, and he was really nice to her, like when he defended her when Bulma was about to kick her out of the house.  
Trunks really cared about Juuhachigou. She was sweet, in an evil android kind of way, sexy, a strong fighter, and even though she can be and was really evil, she can be a very loving person,and she had a wild side that most women didn't have, he knew they would be together for a long time  
Trunks finished packing his suitcase and went down to the kitchen. He went to put the remains of the spaggetti from yesterday in the microwave. As he came down, he saw Juuahchigou just finishing off her plate and walk right past him but not without a playful pinch at his ass. Trunks turned around with a surprised and confused look on his face.  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
"I just love seeing you turn all of those different shades of red." she said with a giggle. "Come to my room after you're done, I need to ask you something." then she walked upstairs to her room and turned on the tv.  
************  
  
After Trunks was done with his dinner, he went up to Juuhachigou's room to see what she wanted. He knocked on the door and heard her invite him in. She was lying on the bed watching tv.  
"You wanted to speak to me about something?" Trunks asked.  
"Yea, sit down." "Trunks, I need to know something, we've been enemies for so long and yet, you treat me like a goddess."  
"Well, you know........I've always thought you were a "hot number" but that was just a boyhood crush, but when I saw you just have been emotionally torn apart when I killed Juannagou, I really felt sorry for you and I decided to help you, and well you can figure it out from there."  
He turned back to her, they were eye,her lovely blue eyes weren't those steel blue that were dressed to kill, they were loving and he could tell she loved him. They reached in and shared a passionate kiss. Juuahchigou removed his shirt and most their other clothes, and just as a makeout scene was about to take form in this fic, Janemba(that's me, the author!)closed the door and left them alone.  
**********  
  
"So mom, how long will this trip to Namek be?" Trunks asked.  
"Oh, about three days tops I think." she replied.  
(AN: I NEVER SAW THE NAMEK SAGA SO I DON'T KNOW MUCH IF ANYTHING ABOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET TO NAMEK OR THE NAMEK DRAGONBALLS BESIDES THE FACT THAT THEY CAN BRING BACK THE DEAD MULTIPLE TIMES. THANK YOU)  
The threesome capsulated the ship and drove to a barren area to lanch.  
*********  
  
On another planet lightyears away from Namek......  
  
"Sigh... Another planet, another group of fighters to beat." Namon said as he plopped onto a stool in the local pub right next to his best friend Jabal.  
Namon was big and muscular with black skin, pure white eyes, had two spikes with rounded tips growing out of his back, and row upon row of small, sharp teeth.  
"Yeah, I'm getting to be really sick of just going to another planet every few days, killing the protectors of this planet, letting the rest of the army enslave the race, while lord Shamba sits up in his little starship sipping tea watching us killing people and barely lifting a finger."  
Jabal was a hairy, blood red skined bull-like creature but had normal hands, a bull's tail, hoofs and horns. Plus, he wore a thick green vest and red baggy pants.  
"Yeah, and if Shamba tells us to go to another planet after Namek, we're gonna have a little talkin' to- excuse me. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!" Namon yelled at the bartender, which silenced the entire pub.  
"IF YOU GIVE ME THIS FUCKED UP WHORESLOP AGAIN, AND YOU WON'T LIVE TO REGRET IT! UNDERSTAND?!" he continued, he then sat down and continued to talk to Jabal.  
"Anyway, where were we?" Namon asked. Everyone in the room sweatdropped.  
"Ummmm...yeah." Jabal said, still surprised by his friend's outburst."Ya know those triplets that we got to "help" us in our fighting?"  
"You mean those cousins of Frieza?"  
"Yeah"  
"Weaklings."  
"Yup."  
**********  
  
Bulma flipped through an old photo album. Going across pictures of Goku, Krillin and the others.  
"That's just like you Goku, eat when you want, fight when have to, and spend the rest of your time doing less important things like cultivating relationships." she said while looking at a picture of Goku munching on a giant piece of cake at his wedding.  
"Hey! There's the one when I took a picture of Vegeta in the shower, wow did I ever not hear the end of that one!" ^_^  
"Oh! And here is the-  
**********  
  
"I hope dad will just freak out and try to kill you." Trunks said while he was sitting on his bed hith Juuhachigou next to him.  
"I think he will, so you'd better protect me Mr. Big Strong Guy." she playfully said.  
Trunks looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost 11:30.  
"You'd better get to bed now, we're landing tomorrow."  
"Hey, I'm not a little kid. You don't tell me when It's my bedtime."she said with a yawn. "Fine, but only if you go with me." she said in her most seductive voice.  
"Fine, have it your way."  
**********  
  
The Capsule Corp. ship landed slowly in a rather busy section of Namek, which was unwanted, but they were very low on fuel so they had no choice.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" they Namek elder questioned.  
"We're from the earth, we're hereto revive all the people who were killed by the um, androids" he said carefully, trying not to hurt Juuhacigou's feelings.  
"But we need one of you nameks to help us because Porunga can only understand namekian." Bulma continued.  
"I'll help you." a namek that wasn't much older than Trunks said as he stepped out of the crowd.  
"No Dende! You don't know these people!" the elder said.  
"Yes I do, unlike any of you I've been watching the events on Earth for so long and have not been able to do anything about it." Dende replied.  
"Fine, go ahead." the elder said.  
When they got back to the ship, Bulma gave Trunks and Juuhachigou each a dragon radar and they set off to find the dragonballs.  
They both came back at about an hour later with the dragonballs. Dende said something in Namekian, and the dragon popped out of the dragonballs. Juuhachigou had never seen the dragon, so it was a very incredible sight for her.  
"Okay Trunks, what is your first wish?" Dende asked. (I'm not sure how many wishes this dragon grants, but I'll just say three cuz that's how many I need.)  
"We wish that all the people killed by the androids would be revived." Bulma said before Trunks could even open his mouth.  
Dende asked the dragon and the wish was granted. Behind them, a giant crowd of people materialized out of nowhere.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she literally lept into his arms.  
"Stop it woman! You're embarrassing me!" he said.  
"You haven't changed a bit!"  
"Dende, our second wish is to bring Goku back as well, since he died from a heart disease."  
After Dende spoke to dragon about that, Goku appeared next to Vegeta.  
"Goku!" Bulma jumped onto Goku knoking him over.  
"Hi Bulma! It's great to see you too! But, get off of me."  
"One, second guys, just let me bring these people back to earth." Goku said. He flew up into the air and told all of the people to hold hands, while he used his instant transmission (what a shitty name) to get the people to earth.  
After that was done Dende asked "Okay guys whats your third wish?"  
"Hmmmmm I guess I never thought about that." Trunks said.  
"How about this," Goku started. "could you bring me and Vegeta's mates back to the age when we died?"  
"Alright, I can do that."  
With that, the Namek balls scattered across the sky.  
"Hey Dende, I've got an idea!" said Gohan. "Since piccolo merged with Kami, we need a new guardian for earth, I was thinking if-"  
"Of course! I'd love to be earth's guardian!" Dende said.  
The group was on thier way back to the village, bvut little do they know that Namon and his boys are there wreaking havoc.  
  
Stay tuned for DRAGONBALL MIRAI Z EPISODE III!  
  
END 


	3. Chapter 3

DRAGONBALL MIRAI Z EPISODE III  
by Janemba  
  
Hey! It didn't take that long to make this episode did it? (pelted with pineapples.)  
Okay fine, but I haven't been lazy, I'm working on two other fics right now, but I actually took the time to publish DBMZ III. So,ithout further adue, DBMZIII!  
*********  
  
Where we last left off, Trunks, Juuhachigou, and Bulma went to Namek to revive the people that were killed by the androids.  
I found out that it's impossible to have these people to be revived, but so what? I do't really give a rat's ass about that because if I did, then I wouldn't have any fic. Anyway, Goku teleports all the people back to the earth and remember Namon? That swearing, booze-drinking SOB? He's the villain of this ficcy. Enjoy!  
*********  
  
"Sure Gohan! I'd love to be the next guardian of earth! Dende nearly yelled.  
"That's great! We'll be able to see each other all the time then!" Gohan said.  
"So, what did you guys do during all that time when you were dead?" Trunks asked.  
"There's a lot of stuff to do there. Also, we trained a lot-especially Vegeta- so we're till a formidable opponent to you Trunks, my friend." Goku replied.  
"Well, most of us are anyway. These pathetic earthlings are still unbeliveably weak." Vegeta said while still trying to pry Bulma off his arm.  
*********  
  
BOOOOOM!!!!!!!! A blast found it's target of a namekian pair of feet, sending the dude up into the air.  
"That's enough!" Namon ordered his comrads.  
"But why sir?" Frieza's cousin Iyce asked.  
"There's no point being here." Namon said. "There haven't any warriors on Namek for more than twenty years now. Let's go. Iyce, Snow, Blyzzard! Move out."  
*********  
  
"Oh my god! What the hell happened here?!" Krillin asked to nobody in particular.  
They all flew down to what remained of the namekian village to see what happened there. (I guess Bulma clung to Vegeta's leg or something.)  
Namon and his friends were just about to leave, when he heard someone call to him from behind.  
"Hey! You! Do any of you know what happened here?" Goku asked.  
Namon turned around and looked Goku strait in the face. It was as he would have burned a hole right through Goku if he had wanted to.  
"What? Do you have a problem with the great artwork that I've done?" Namon asked calmly.  
"Do you know how much destruction you've caused?" Goku asked as if Namon didn't even know.  
"To all the planets I've been to? Yes." Namon said bluntly. (Oh and if you don't know what Namon and Jabal look like, then go back to DBMZ II. And for Frieza's cousins, just picture Frieza in his final form, but the purple stuff on his chest and head is read on Snow, Blue on Iyce, and green on Blyzzard.)   
"Planets?" Goku questioned.  
"Yes, planets. But I don't do this by my own will you know. I get my orders from the man upstairs." Namon said.  
"King Yemma?"   
"NO DUMBASS!"  
"Oh."  
"Well, it's been nice chatting with you, but I have to go now." Namon said as he walked away.  
"Piccolo! You, Tien Yamcha, and Krillin get the remaining nameks out of here." Goku ordered.  
"What'll you and everyone else do?" Tien asked.  
"We'll take care of these people." Goku said. (since there aren't enough baddies to go around, I had to get rid of these peoples.)  
"Kakorott! Have you been bashed on the head on too many times?! One of the androids are here you here you know!" Vegeta said while looking at Juuhachigou.  
"Dad, she's on our side now. We can trust her now." Trunks said in Juuhachi's defense.   
Namon turned around and stared at Goku.  
"It's funny really, because that's what everyone says right before we slaughter them.  
"Yeah! Nobody stands up to Namon!" Snow said.   
"Shut up! You only talk when you're asked to." Jabal said.  
"But, if you want a brawl, then I guess I have no choice but to give it to you." Namon said as he and the rest of his crew jumped the Mirai Z fighters.  
With a swift roundhouse kick to the side of the head from Namon, Goku was sent flying several feet into a rock.  
Goku slowly crawled to his feet and went SSJ.   
"Ahhh, a saiya-jin. This could get interesting." Namon said with curiousity.  
Goku shot out back at Namon and swung a punch that conected with Namon's jaw. Namon dropped to a knee, but that was it. He got back up and delivered a another punch to Goku but this time, to his stomach. Goku buckled over and fell to his knees.  
"He's way stronger than me.....I'll need another way to beat him. I'm probably faster." he thought.  
Goku phased out behind Namon and propelled himself up into the air.   
Namon looked up and saw Goku and he gave chase. In a matter of seconds, he went from under Goku to above him and with a devistating hook, Goku was sent back to the ground. But before he conected with it, he found several punches in his face followed up by a double-fisted smash to the spine.  
Goku had one more ace up his sleeve. He had to finish this now. He was totally outclassed by Namon.  
KAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE  
"What's this? A little chant before you're finished?" Namon said.  
HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goku exclaimed as he unleashed a kamehameha on Namon at point blank range.  
Goku slowly crawled to his feet with a smirk on his face. He looked down and saw a pair of feet. He probably blew his entire top half off, until he heard a muffled cry from Namon.  
As the dust cleared, Goku saw that he definatly he this fight won. Nobody could fight with only one arm.  
************  
  
Vegeta-who had managed to separate himself from Bulma for the fight- wasn't having as hard a time as Goku was (Mainly becuse Jabal is nothing compared to Namon.) Jabal flew up to Vegeta only to have an uppercut crash right under his jaw. Vegeta then went right up to the bull man and knocked him into the air with a swift kick.  
Jabal stopped in midair only to find Vegeta behind him- right after he heard Vegeta call something out.  
BIG BANG ATTACK!!   
The blast hit Jabal in the chest just as he was turning around to see Vegeta.  
Jabal crashed to the ground, leaving a crater.  
"Nnnnnnobodyyy has..... ever done so much damage to us......" Jabal said, struggling just to breathe as he looked to his left, seeing that Namon's arm was missing, and the others were doing even worse. He saw that blonde girl and Snow were seeming to be equal in strengh, well he thought that since he couldn't detect a ki signature from her.  
Vegeta came down and stood right above Jabal with his palm right in front of Jabal's face. The last thing he saw was that girl decapitate Snow with an energy blast right before Vegeta unleashed a blast that made Jabal omit a blood curdling scream and his life faded.......  
************  
  
"Face it saiya-jin, there's now way you can win." Iyce said to SSJ Trunks.  
Snappy combacks didn't mean much if anything to Trunks. He jabbed Iyce in the nose and repeated with several punches to the head followed by a few ki blasts that knocked Iyce right into an awaiting Gohan whom had just burned Blyzzard into nothingness with a kamehameha.  
Gohan let loose a few well-placed hits to Iyce's back followed by an impale from Trunks' sword.  
Trunks flew back, made strange arm movements and shot out his finisher.  
BURNING ATTACK!!!!! Trunks yelled as Iyce was totalled.  
************  
  
Goku had a huge grin on his face. Namon was done. Goku threw several punches and kicks that Namon couldn't block with only one hand. A solitary ki blast the slammed into Namon, sending him back. What surprised Goku was the fact that Namon was laughing.  
"It's really funny how you actually think you've won just because of this little tidbit here." he said while looking at his wound.  
Namon crouched down and his remains of his arm started to swell and a totally new arm popped out.  
"Regeneration......" Goku thought.  
Namon flew back and pointed his index finger at Goku.  
"Well Goku, that was fun, but I have to end this now."  
FINISH FLASH!! Namon yelled as a huge pink beam of raw energy crashed into Goku, driving him into the ground.   
Namon flew away from Goku and was about to call his troops in when he was cut off by Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Juuhachigou.  
"Going somewhere?" Trunks asked.  
Namon looked down and saw Jabal and Snow's mangled corpses along with the ashes that were formerly Iyce and Blyzzard.  
Out of pure rage, Namon unleashed a giant wave of energy that sent the others dow crashing to the ground.  
"This won't be the last time we meet!" Namon said as flew back to Shamba's starship.  
  
END  
UNTIL EPISODE IV! 


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonball Mirai Z Episode IV  
by Janemba  
I don't own Dragonball or any of it's characters or anyhting else that is in or has taken place in the series. All those that are responsible for the creation, you know who you are.  
**********  
  
Deep in space, a large spaceship glided through the galaxy. Inside the main control room sat the geedy Shamba (I know he has a shitty name, but it's the best I could think of.)  
Shamba sat in his chair. He was dressed in a black cloak, with his hood over his head. All that could be seen were two gleaming red eyes shining through the hood. The evil master of dark arts looked out the window as if in a trance, until he was interrupted by a cough.  
"Are you done looking at the goddamn stars and tell me mw why the hell I was brought here, just because you created me with that stupid black magic of yours, doesn't mean I have to like you." the voice came from Namon, the unstopible fighter and one-man army, still pissed off about what happened on Namek. (Check out DBMZ II if you forget who Namon is.)  
"Yes, yes. I realized that you were beaten in a battle on Namek-"  
"I just was playing with him, that's all, he would've died already if I was at my full strength." Namon said, still standing in the corner with his arms crossed.  
"Don't talk back to me!" Shamba roared.  
"What are you going to do about it old man?" Namon defiently asked.  
Shamba just sat there for several seconds, then unleashed a huge energy blast without even moving at smased into Namon dead on, reducing him to dust.  
Shamba took a sip of his wine as if nothing happened. He heard a low hiss as he turned his head to see Namon's charred remains build back up into his normal body.  
"Asshole." Namon muttered under his breath.  
"Now then," Shamba continued. "If you didn't know, those fighters were from Earth."  
"So?"  
"I would enjoy it if you went down to that planet, killed those insolent warriors and raked in another planet to be under my control." Shamba said.  
"Uhhhh huh, and what's in it for me?" Namon inquired.  
"Why, you'd be able to take revenge upon the one who has humiliated you, and the rest of the empire."  
"Sounds interesting, I think I'll take you up on this offer."  
"Great, your spacepod is being refueled right now, so whenever you're ready, you can leave for Earth."  
"Excellent." Namon said as he slowly walked back to his quarters.  
************  
  
It was late one night on the planet Earth, a thunderstorm had errupted earlier, judging by the rain pouring from the sky and the occasional ominous crack of thunder and lightning filling up the sky.  
The world was growing back to life little by little. The people that had lost their lives were given a chance to relive them.  
Chi-Chi was very happy to be reunited with her husband, as well as her only son. It was vey delightful to see them both again, since her dad was sick and he didn't know how much time he had left.  
"C'mon grandpa, you can make it." Gohan thought to himself as he was lying on his bed in his room.  
Chi-Chi had already started Trunks and Gohan on some home schooling. Even though she didn't have to do it, Juuhachigou would often come with Trunks to hang out with Gohan, the three were great friends.  
"No, no Trunks, you're doing it all wrong, let me show you." Juuhachi said as she helped Trunks on his math problems.  
"You guys, be quiet, you're making me mess up." Gohan said, lying down on his bed next to his friends.  
*************  
  
Under a pile of rubble, in the northern mountains, there laid deep in the earth, under the rocky terrain, a small glass canister, no lager than the computer screen that you read this fic on, had laid. It was shattered open. In the far corner, a skinny creature was popping out of his shell. The grasshopper-like bug guy climbed out of the broken lab of Dr. Gero, Cell made his way out. We all know his targets.  
After Cell had taken in his surroundings, it didn't take him much time to set out looking for the androids. Several hours later, he still hadn't found either of them. He knew that it would be difficult, but he at least should have found some recent destruction. He started walking around to double check. Cell stopped when he stepped on, what it felt lik, human flesh.  
Cell removed his foot to see the barely recognizable remains of Juuanagou (17)  
"Oh no! The boy! Vegeta's son! He must have finally destroyed the androids! Crap!" Cell fumed.  
"Hmm, yet the android is still shows some very faint signs of life. His core must have survived whatever Trunks did to him."  
Cell shoved his tail into the dirt and absorbed what was left of Juuanagou into his being.  
We all know what happens next......  
END  
**********  
All right guys, this isn't cool. I made this short because I wasn't sure if anyone is going to review this really, because of the fact that the reviews from the first three DBMZ went from 15 to 6 to 3 (currently)  
So, the point I'm making is to review and tell me what's on your minds or you may not read another DBMZ again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dragonball Mirai Z Episode V  
Hey you guys. I've almost been on FFNet for a year, so I've decided to get off my ass and write the next DBMZ. I'll write more if I get enough feedback. You can also go to my email adress (so_screwed_up@hotmail.com) if you have any ideas, questions, critisism, or opinions. I'm open to everything.  
  
Anyhoo, what happened last time if you don't remember, Namon is on his way to Earth and Cell found the remains of Juuanna and accumulated him into his being. Causing him to do that whole transformation thingy that he does.  
Okay?  
Let's go. ^_^  
  
********  
  
Deep in the dark regions of space, Namon cruised along in his space pod. He was pulling together a background check on the Z warriors with what little information that the spies had given him. He was mostly interested in Goku though, for obvious reasons. And also learning about the rest of them, trying to figure out a way to exploit any weaknesses that any of them might have.  
"At last. I will have revenge." he said.  
********  
Cell wandered through the barren streets of a nearby city. Once teeming with life, now desolate and silent. Cell didn't need to take as many human lives than he had before now that he was in his second stage of his evolution. All that he needed now was Juuhachigou and he wouldbe an unstoppable force. All he really needed to worry about was the Z warriors and they are no pushover. This just may be much harder than he planned this out to be...  
********  
Shortly after he returned to Earth, Vegeta had already begun training in the gravity room, and ignoring his family. All had returned to how it was. In the Son home, things were off to a different start. Goku and Chi-Chi were rekindeling their romance and Gohan, along with Trunks' so called "guidance", was trying to find a romantic connection of his own. Juuhachiou had decided on staying behind for two reasons. One, the fear that anyone would see her and run away in a mad panic. And two, she and Bulma were trying to find the remains of her brother, if there were any left. Their plan was to revive him and hopefully erase his programming to send him on a better path. Juu had recently asked Bulma to do the same to her. Just in case she would become overridden by her programming and go on another rampage. Anyway, the two boys went to normal places that people their age hung out- malls, cafes, etc. Gohan was scouting for anyone that may catch his interest. He believed that someones appearance had a big impression on what thier pesonality would be like. This was most likely true. Hoping to find a friend, he came up with no such luck. Eh, it didn't really matter TOO much at this point, so it wasn't that big of a deal. It was when they were walking home that Trunks had recognized somebody that he knew. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Excuse me miss, do I know you from somewhere?" Trunks asked with a sly grin.  
"Back off cree- Trunks! Oh gosh is that you?"  
"Hi Videl, how are you doing?"  
"Great, wow Trunks, you've grown!"  
"Well, you were killed by the androids, so I had time to do this without making you look like an old fart next to me."  
"Hey, watch it buster. Who's your friend Trunks?"  
"Videl, this is Gohan. My sensei." Trunks said. He then turned to Gohan." Gohan, when you were dead, I took up teaching a pupil. I was a bit skeptical about Videl, but she turned out to be pretty good. It was too bad when the andriods had killed her though. I totally went nuts and went up to them and pretty much got my ass kicked."  
"Oh." Gohan said, trying to soak in all this information. He already liked Trunks' friend. Maybe they could be more than that in the near future. ~_^  
**********  
Namon's space pod hurdled through the atmosphere at an alarming speed and crashed into the Earth, raising dust and debris into the air. He opened the hatch and stepped out, abandoning the pod. He had no concerns about anyone doing anything to it because there appeared to be nobody in the entire city. Which probably is usually populated heavily.  
Meanwhile, Cell was lurking in the shadows of the alleys, wathching Namon with much interest.  
"Ahh, fresh meat." he said while licking his lips. He slowly stepped out of the darkness. Cell had certainly caught Namon's attention because he turned around, smiled and said  
"What the fuck are you supposed to be?"  
"I am Cell, and you'll regret the day you messed with me."  
"Lovely, um if you'll excuse me kid, I have bigger fish to fry so OUT OF MY WAY!" Namon exclaimed as he shoved Cell out of the way and hurried on. Cell was beside himself, he had never felt so stupid. Somebody had actually not shone any fear towards him. Well, in his new form, he knew he could easily overpower this odd creature. He lunged forward and sent his tail straight for Namon's throat. Namon turned around, grabbed the long apendage and swung Cell around once and threw him to the ground with a thud. Cell got up enfuriated, his ego shattered by this, this, thing. He would NOT allow this to go on any further. This creature would pay with his life  
  
  
  
I'll see you in DBMZVI, where Namon and Cell go one-on-one. And will the Z warriors know that they have two deadly enemies on their hands? Let's see........................ ^_^ 


End file.
